7/49
Arapça harfli ayet metni left||150px| أَهَؤُلاء الَّذِينَ أَقْسَمْتُمْ لاَ يَنَالُهُمُ اللّهُ بِرَحْمَةٍ ادْخُلُواْ الْجَنَّةَ لاَ خَوْفٌ عَلَيْكُمْ وَلاَ أَنتُمْ تَحْزَنُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin E hâulâillezîne aksemtum lâ yenâluhumullâhu bi rahmeh(rahmetin) udhulûl cennete lâ havfun aleykum ve lâ entum tahzenûn(tahzenûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. e hâulâi ellezîne : o kimseler bunlar mı 2. aksemtum : yemin ettiniz 3. lâ yenâlu-hum âllâhu : Allah onlara ulaşmaz 4. bi rahmetin : rahmet ile 5. udhulû el cennete : cennete girin 6. lâ havfun : korku yoktur 7. aleykum : size 8. lâ entum tahzenûne : siz mahzun olmayacaksınız Abdulbaki Gölpınarlı Allah, onları rahmetine nâil etmez diye yemin ettiğiniz kişiler, bunlar değil miydi? Sonra bunlara girin cennete denir, ne korku vardır size, ne de mahzun olursunuz. Ali Bulaç Meali "Kendilerine Allah'ın bir rahmet eriştirmeyeceğine yemin ettiğiniz kimseler bunlar mıydı? (Cennettekilere de) Girin cennete. Sizin için korku yoktur ve mahzun olmayacaksınız." Ahmet Varol Meali Allah'ın kendilerine rahmet ulaştırmayacağına yemin ettiğiniz kimseler bunlar mı? Girin cennete! Size bir korku yoktur ve üzülmeyeceksiniz de!" Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) (48-49) Burçlarda olanlar, simalarından tanıdıkları adamlara; Topluluğunuz, topladığınız mal ve büyüklük taslamalarınız size fayda vermedi. Allah'ın rahmetine erdirmeyeceğine yemin ettikleriniz bunlar mıydı? Oysa Allah onlara şöyle der: 'Cennete girin, size korku yoktur, sizler mahzun da olmayacaksınız.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) “Sizin, ‘Allah bunları rahmete erdirmez’ diye yemin ettikleriniz şunlar mı?” (Sonra cennetliklere dönerek) “Haydi, girin cennete. Size korku yok. Siz üzülecek de değilsiniz” derler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Allah'ın, kendilerini hiçbir rahmete erdirmeyeceğine dair yemin ettiğiniz kimseler bunlar mı?» (ve cennet ehline dönerek): «Girin cennete; artık size korku yoktur ve siz üzülecek de değilsiniz» (derler). Edip Yüksel Meali 'ALLAH onlara bir rahmet dokundurmayacak diye yemin ettiğiniz kimseler bunlar mıydı?' (Orta Yerdekilere şunlar denecektir:) 'Cennete girin; size bir korku yoktur ve üzülmeyeceksiniz de.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Allah'ı kendilerini rahmetine erdirmeyeceğine dair yemin ettikleriniz şunlar mıydı?» dedikten sonra berikilere dönüp: «Girin cennete size korku yok, artık asla üzülmeyeceksiniz de.» demektedirler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Tâ şunlarmıydı o sizin Allah bunları kabil değil rahmetine irdirmez diye yemin ettikleriniz? dedikten sonra berikilere dönüb «girin Cennete size korku yok artık siz mahzun olacak değilsiniz» demektedirler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ya o kimseler mi idi ki, «Allah onları rahmetine nâil etmez,» diye yemin ediyordunuz! Cennete giriniz, size ne bir korku vardır ve ne de siz mahzun olacaksınız. Muhammed Esed Bir vakit haklarında, 'Allah rahmetini asla böylelerine ulaştırmaz! diye kestirip attığınız kimseler, işte bunlar, (bu onurlandırılmış kimseler) mi? (Oysa, bakın, şimdi onlara:) "girin cennete; size korku yok, hüzün de duymayacaksınız! (diye sesleniliyor)". Suat Yıldırım (48-49) A’râf ashabı, simalarından tanıdıkları bir kısım kimselere seslenip: "Gördünüz ya, ne topladığınız mallarınızın, ne onca taraftarlarınızın, ne de büyüklük taslamalarınızın ve o çalımlarınızın size hiç bir faydası olmadı!" O cennetlikleri göstererek "Sahi, şunlar "Allah, bunları asla lütfuna nail etmez." diye yeminler edip hor gördüğünüz kimseler değil miydi? İşte onların ne yüce mevkide olduklarını şimdi anladınız değil mi? derler ve sonra o cennetliklere dönerek: "Buyurun girin cennete, derler, size korku ve endişe olmadığı gibi, siz asla üzüntü de görmeyeceksiniz." Süleyman Ateş Meali "Allâh onları hiçbir rahmete erdirmeyecek, diye yemin ettiğiniz kimseler bunlar mıydı?" (Cennetliklere dönerek): "Girin cennete, artık size ne korku vardır, ne de siz üzüleceksiniz!" dediler. Şaban Piriş Meali Bunlar mıydı o sizin, “Allah bunları rahmetine erdirmeyecektir” diye yemin ettikleriniz? derler. -Girin cennete size korku yoktur ve siz, mahzun da olmayacaksınız! Ümit Şimşek Meali 'Şu Cennetlikler ise, 'Allah bunlara rahmetini eriştirmez' diye yemin ettiğiniz kimseler değil miydi?' Derken onlara da 'Cennete girin,' denir. 'Artık ne bir korku vardır size, ne de üzülürsünüz.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk "Şunlar mıydı o, 'Allah kendilerini hiçbir rahmete erdirmeyecek' diye yemin ettikleriniz?" Ey cennetlikler! Siz de girin cennete. Ne bir korku var size ne de kederleneceksiniz. Yusuf Ali (English) "Behold! are these not the men whom you swore that Allah with His Mercy would never bless? Enter ye the Garden: no fear shall be on you, nor shall ye grieve." M. Pickthall (English) Are these they of whom ye swore that Allah would not show them mercy? (Unto them it hath been said): Enter the Garden. No fear shall come upon you nor is it ye who will grieve. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Bir vakit haklarında, ‘Allah rahmetini asla böylelerine ulaştırmaz!' (38) diye kestirip attığınız kimseler, işte bunlar, onurlandırılmış kimseler mi? bakın, şimdi onlara: "girin cennete; size korku yok, hüzün de duymayacaksınız!' sesleniliyor". 38 - İnanmayanların ağzından verilen bu ifade, onların, ya inananların Allah'ın rahmetine hak kazanmadıkları yolundaki görüşlerini; ya da bunun başka bir ifadesi olarak, Allah'ın var olmadığı yolundaki görüşlerini dile getiriyor. "Kestirip attığınız" ifadesi (lafzen, "yeminle söylediğiniz"), inanmayanların bu konudaki saplantılarını, fikr-i sâbite varan katı görüşlülüklerini, değişmez kanaatlerini dile getiren mecazî bir ifadedir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri